The Hunted
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: A new crew has appeared in town and thier leader seems to have major issues with Daichi's past. Can Tyson and the others find out what's going on before it's to late. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: New Kids In Town

**The Hunted**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: New Kids In Town**

**"This tourament is gonna be the best one yet!" yelled Daichi enthuacially " I can't wait to get started!"**

**"Geez Daichi" said Tyson looking at his partener "you eat any faster I'm sure your gonna blow up!"**

**It was true, Daichi was shallowing his food down faster than a hurricane could strike land. The sight was making Hilary feel sick, and Kenny tried to drag his attention away by typing away at his computer. He was checking the announcements for anything about what type of oppents Daichi and Tyson would be faced up againist, one file in particular caught his eye.**

**"Hey guys" said Kenny "look at this,"**

**Everyone turned thier attention to the computer screen and Kenny opened up a file labeled "The Kitsune Crew." Instantly all sorts of information popped up about the players and thier beyblades. Here's basically what it said:**

Kyle

Bit Beast: FoxFire

Attack: White Heat

Sai

Bit Beast: Waheela

Attack: Blazing Ice

Thundra

Bit Beast: Thunder Cat

Attack: Black Blitz

Zorro

Bit Beast: Caracutus

Attack: Screeching wind

**Tyson observed the contents with a sincere look. By the looks of things, these new kids in town must be pretty high level. Kenny closed out of the file saying that was all the information he could find.**

"According to the standings" said Kenny "we'll be facing this new team in our very first match, who wants to go first?"

"I will, I will!" yelled Daichi "I've been itching for a battle all day, I'll make this new team go crying home to mommy in no time,"

**Finding that a hard statement to argue with Daichi was placed first with Tyson taking second. When they were all set the BBA Revolution team went out to the tourament areana. The locker room was thier first stop so they could rest before the big match.**

**A black-haired youth, who almost had a strange appearence to Daichi approached the team, his green eyes landed on Daichi clearly noting the similarity.**

"I'm Sai" said the youth introducing himself " you must be the BBA Revolution. Let me get this one thing straight you don't what your dealing with when you mess with the Kitsune Crew. I give you about ten seconds in the dish before your blade comes to a stop,"

"That's big talk for someone who's just competeing in a tourtament," said Tyson getting miffed. Sai simply shrugged and walked off.

"Geez" Tyson thought "he's worse than Kai,"

**The first battle was announced and Daichi proudly took his place at the dish waiting for his first oppenent from the Kitsune Crew. The announcer announced Daichi's oppenent was going to be Kyle, the leader of the Kitsune Crew.**

**The Kitsune Crew's leader slowly walked up to the dish taking his time, and eyed his wild red-haired opponent that the announcer had called Daichi. Daichi didn't like the look Kyle was giving him as he approached the dish, when Kyle stopped in front of him it was like the temprature suddenly rose up by a billion degrees.**

"Get ready" said the announcer "Three...Two...One!"

"Let it Rip!" yelled Daichi and Kyle at the same time as the let thier blades go.

**The beyblades collided instantly with one another and began to spin after each other in the dish. Daichi's beyblade speeded around until it hit Kyle's beyblade, but the deal was it didn't seem the leader's beyblade had taken any damage, and that had Daichi scared.**

"You think that's good enough to stop me" said Kyle "I expected more from Sumeragi's own son,"

**That sentence froze Daichi solid, how did Kyle know about his father? Tyson imedatelly saw that his partner was frozen to the spot, and his eyes were no longer focused on the battle.**

"Daichi snap out of it" yelled Tyson "your going to lose!"

Kyle laughed and said outloud "It seems like I have struck a nerve, it's a shame your father died, I heard that beyblade you got used to belong to him, but don't worry it won't belong to anyone when this fight is over,"

Kyle's beyblade started to glow from red to white and the temperature started to rise very rapidly. "Power of the Sun!" yelled Kyle "FoxFire, White Heat attack!"

**A bit beast that looked like a nine-tailed fox popped out of Kyle's beyblade and shot out a burning sheet of white flame in Strata-dragoon's direction. Daichi barely had time to react as his beyblade was knocked out the staduim and landed by his feet.**

**Kyle grinned as he saw Daichi drop to his knees, his head hanging down to the floor. The leader of the Kitsune Crew approached Daichi and snatched up his beyblade, crushing it in his hands.**

Tyson was enraged at the sight of seeing Kyle crush Daichi's blade, but was held back by his friends. Slowly Kyle whispered to Daichi " You Sumeragi's were our enmies years ago and that hasn't changed. I swear that all the Sumeragi's will die, and you'll be the first to go,"

**With that Kyle walked off the stage leaving Daichi behind, with the warning of death repeating his mind.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories

**Ch.2: Forgotten Memories**

**Sai was the next to step up to the dish, imedately after Kyle left Daichi frozen at the dish. The dark-haired youth stared at Daichi intensely and said...**

"I warned you, but you didn't listen did you" said Sai "you're stubborn just like my father, now all the Sumeragi's shall pay. Just like they did years ago,"

**Readying his beyblade Sai aimed it right at Daichi's back, obivousily aiming for the heart. Everyone in the staduim held back a gasp. Even those who were watching everything from thier training rooms before thier matches had thier eyes glued to the screen. But as Sai launched his beyblade, another beyblade collided with it in midair.**

**Everyone gasped and saw that Tyson was the one that deflected Sai's beyblade. Tyson didn't look to happy about what Sai was going to do to Daichi, and he wasn't to fond of Kyle either since he destroyed Daichi's blade.**

"You jerks!" yelled Tyson " why are treating Daichi this way, what did he ever do to you? I'll make you pay for what you did to him!"

Sai laughed and said "You really don't know anything do you, why don't you ask Daichi yourself?"

"No" said Daichi getting up slowly his eyes seemed to be wiped from all emotion " I can't go back there. My father...mom... they...,"

"Daichi" shouted Kenny "what's going on?"

**A break was instantly called and Daichi was pratically sulking in a corner for the entire time. A knock came on the door, when Tyson opened it Kai, Ray, and Max entered saying they had all seen what happened with thier match againist the Kitsune Crew and asked how Daichi was doing. Reluctantly Tyson pointed to Daichi, still in the corner.**

Kai instantly approached Daichi and said "We all saw what happened, why can't you tell us what's bugging you?"

"It's something I'd rather not recall," said Daichi looking away.

"Well keeping it inside you is only gonna make things worse," said Ray.

"So come on Daichi spill it," said Max.

Wearily Daichi nodded and started to explian "It happened about four years ago..."

* * *

(FlashBack)

_Daichi flung himself into his dad's arms, his mother just smiled and patted her stomach. _

_"You better get ready Daichi" she said "soon you'll have a new baby brother,"_

_Daichi shouted for joy and hugged both his parent's tight. It was a joyous day, but it was from there that everything went down the drain. A knock came banging at the door and a scary guy, with red hair just like Daichi's , was standing on the other side. Daichi's father looked furious._

_"What do you want now Kyle?" he asked._

_"What I always come for" said Kyle " I want the spirit of the Golden Dragon, I know you must have it I can sense it's magic,"_

_"You are not welcome here," said Daichi's father then noticed Kyle was staring at Daichi. Daichi didn't know what was exactly going on, but he didn't like the way this kid was staring at him._

_"Have it your way then old man" said Kyle turning to leave "but I will get what I want,"_

_Day soon fell into nightfall and the land was covered in darkness. Daichi was tucked in his bed sound asleep when a peculiar smell drifted into his nostrils. The smell was foul and warm that Daichi woke up instantly from his covers. _

_The smell was all over the room now, gagging him, choking him, it was getting harder to breathe. Suddenly the door to Daichi's bedroom flung open and his dad grabbed his arm telling him to run._

_The two of them ran through the burning house, flames were around at every corner, but they finally managed to make it outside. _

_"What about mom?" asked Daichi._

_His fathers sad look was all he needed to see to know that his mom had persished in the blaze, and Daichi bet it was that kid that did it. Sometime after the funeral one of the friends of Daichi's father offered a job that Daichi's dad couldn't refuse._

_Working kept him busy and Daichi grew closer by his side forgetting more and more about mom's death until one day, everything changed. His father and his friends were about to take a break when one of the ropes on the platform snapped allowing a load of logs to start raining down._

_Daichi's father pushed his co-workers out of the way just in time, but couldn't save himself. Daichi saw his father laying motionless along the fallen logs, his hands opened to reveal a shining purple beyblade._

_"Daichi...this is Strata-Dragoon" said Daichi's father, he was very weak and real close to dying " a dark force is after it...promise me...you'll...,"_

_The words didn't go go any farther than that as Mr. Sumeragi suddenly past away leaving his only son in tears. Daichi clutched the beyblade close to his heart and made a promise that day to his father._

_"I won't let you down dad, " he said._

_(End Flash Back)_

* * *

**Everyone in the room stared at Daichi with thier heads down. The story was so sad, that even Kai had to admit it, no matter how stubborn. But, leave it to Kai to point out the most misunderstood point.**

" That team wasn't just after to destroy Daichi's blade" he said " they were trying to take out Daichi as well,"

"But why?" asked Tyson "what has Daichi done to them?"

"He hasn't" said Max "that's what makes this so confusing,"

**Ray was staring out the window, all this talk was getting nowhere fast. What were the members of the Kitsune Crew searching for? And why were they willing to kill to do it? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Discovery

**Ch.3: Shocking Discovery**

**The leader of the Kitsune Crew was stomping around like an enraged tiger. His teammates were watching him in silence knowing that when he reached this kind of emotional stress it was better not to say a word.**

"The Golden Dragon must be close!" Kyle shouted as he slammed his fist down hard upon the table " becuase if it wasn't why would Sumeragi give his only son that blade?"

"Look" said Sai speaking up to thier leader " it obivously wasn't inside that kid's beyblade...,"

"To bad you didn't finish off when you had the chance," Thundra interrupted.

"It wasn't my fault!" shouted Sai " believe me I would have finished him off then and there if that Tyson hadn't intervined,"

"QUIET!" yelled Kyle and all converstation ceased for a second " tomorrow the 'big boss' wants this Daichi brought to him for a little experiment...dead or alive. But, let me get one thing straight...the right to kill Sumeragi is mine,"

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the BBA building was another story entirely. The whole Board of Directors were discussing if the tourament was to dangerous to continue because of what almost happened to Daichi.**

"This tourament is to dangerous if someone was almost killed" said one man " I say we put a end to it,"

**Most of the Board agreed, but Mr. Dickenson tried to interject.**

" Please Gentlemen" he said as calmly as he could, although he too was upset about the recent events " if we don't continue think of how many kids will be disappionted if this tourament is canceled. Besides, the Kitsune Crew is gone now, I'm sure no more harm can come from them,"

"Oh yeah?" said another man " and what if they show up as a spectator or just as a team under a different name. Our bladers aren't safe as long as those guys are around,"

"Here here," said the other men seated around the table.

**The sound of clapping hands suddenly caught the whole groups attention and every eye landed on a man that seemed to emerge from the shadows. He wore a black tux with a long white mark on it. His face was shadowed but his silver eyes pierced through the darkness.**

"Nicely decided gentlemen" he said " thougn I'm not to sure your decision is a smart one. Think about it, if you cancel this tourament now the bladers will riot and there will be choas in the streets. And, with that Kitsune Crew banned from the tourament they'll be waiting for another chance to get Daichi alone so they can kill him. Just like they planned to do onstage,"

"So what do you sugguest we do then?" said one man.

"I sugguest we hold a short preliminary match to show that absoutely nothings wrong" said the man hiding in the shadows "one of my bladers againist a normal volunteer,"

**The Board discussed this matter for a bit then nodded, agreeing to the plan. Meanwhile Tyson and the gang were all resting over at Tyson's house. However, Daichi wasn't with them, he was outside laying in the arms of a tree, thinking of his past.**

"Poor Daichi" thought Hillary looking over at the wild youth sitting in the tree " he's really gone through a lot,"

Tyson seemed just as concerned and he finally spoke up " What does Kyle and his crew have agianist Daichi's family? From what Daichi told us I think they're the ones who killed his parents,"

**Kenny was busy typing at the computer trying to aviod as much conversation as possible why he was searching for info about the Kitsune Crew members. First thing to look at were the forms they signed before entering.**

**For awhile nothing seemed odd about them until Sai's form came up. It was the name he signed under that interested Kenny all of the sudden. He had signed in as Sai Igaremus. Strange name for any parent to name their child unless...**

"Guys look at this!" said Kenny excitedly "I found something I think you all should see,"

"Daichi get down!" cried Hillary "Kenny found something!,"

**Reluctantly Daichi climbed down from his perch and joined the others around Kenny and his computer.**

"What's up?" said Daichi.

"I looking over the entry forms that the Kitsune Crew had to sign in order to compete" said Kenny "at first I didn't find anything until I looked at Sai's form. Take a good look at the last name he signed under,"

**Kenny turned the screen around so everyone could see the form. Ray's eyes squinted as he read Sai's name on top of the form.**

"Sai Igaremus?" said Ray in confusion.

"I don't get it Chief" said Tyson just as confused as Ray "what's it about Sai's name that makes it so interesting?"

"Try spelling Sai's last name backwards," said Kenny.

"S-U-M-E-R-A-G-I" spelled Daichi "but I still don't get...,"

**Daichi's words suddenly broke off as he realized what he just spelled. His last name! Sumeragi! Tyson and the others noticed it too and stared at the form in awe, to shocked to speak.**

**Remebering what Daichi had told them about his mom about to have a baby brother Tyson looked at his wild-eyed partner in awe. Could it be? Was this Sai Sumeragi Daichi's brother?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Right To Kill

**Ch.4: A Right To Kill**

**Kai stood on a hill a few meters from Tyson's house. He didn't really care about hanging around with others much, but the thought of Daichi almost getting killed onstage was enough to make him think. Why was the Kitsune Crew so intent on killing Daichi? What were they looking for?**

**Daichi's beyblade had been crushed by Kyle for absolutely no reason and then he sent Sai to go in for the kill only to be stopped by Tyson. The sun was just begining to set and the first array of stars began to show in the evening sky.**

**Taking out his beyblade, Drawser, he let it rip and let it soar around the field for a minute or two before calling it back to his hand.**

"Still playing games Kai?" came a voice from behind.

"What do you want?" said Kai resisting the urge to turn and see who it was.

"You know what I want Kai" said the voice "you can't keep protecting the Golden Dragon forever. We will soon get our hands on it and resurrect the dark bit beasts,"

"Just your team Zorro or just you?" said Kai. The person was behind Kai was obivously impressed that Kai knew who he was.

"One day Kai that's all you have" said Zorro slyly "if you don't reveal the location of the Golden Dragon by then your friend Daichi won't live to see another day,"

**With that the converstation was over and Zorro disappeared into the falling night. Kai knew what the Kitsune Crew were searching for but only Daichi could completely reveal the location and control the Golden Dragon's spirit. Without Daichi around Zorro's threat was as empty as a tomb.**

**Meanwhile Sai sat outside the Kitsune Crew's main headquarters. Things were getting very boring and fast. Sai couldn't even remebered why he had joined up with the Kitsune Crew in the first. As a matter of fact he didn't even though that Daichi was a Sumeragi like him let alone his brother.**

**He had to be really careful from day one. Thinking silently Sai reflected on the day he had first joined Kyle and his gang.**

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

"Do you think Sai is alright?" asked Grandma Sumeragi.

"He'll be fine" aid Grandpa " as long as he obeys my warning and stays away from Kyle's gang. That snake in the grass has been looking out to wipe out our family line all because of the Golden Dragon. If Kyle ever found the Golden Dragon's spirit I fear doom may befall on us all,"

Little did Sai's grandparents know that Sai was listening the whole exchange through an open crack in the door. Years ago Sai's mom had died just after he was given birth. For as long as he could remember his grandparents had been taking care of him since.

Recentley Sai had run across a red-headed kid called Kyle hanging out with two others of his gang called the Kitsune Crew. Sai had been begging almost all his life to join them but Grandpa strictly forbid it and now Sai knew why. If he was going to become part of the Kitsune Crew it was time to go to work...

**(End Flash Back)**

* * *

**It was after that that everything appeared as a blank. Sai couldn't remember ever joining Kyle's Crew or how he had become a member at all. It was almost like most of his memory had been wiped clean after that very day.**

**Anywho, he knew what his purpose to the gang was. He had been recruited to help end the Sumeragi line no matter what the cost, even his blade. The true leader of this shady operation though wanted more than just the Sumeragi's dead. He wanted the Golden Dragon's spirit.**

**Word had been passed that in every new generation the spirit of the Golden Dragon chose a host from the family that had protected it's secret and wouldn't use the powers any other way but for good.**

**Years ago Kyle had tried to find the spirit himself but fustrated with his failure burned down Daichi's home. Two years later Zorro had went on his own mission and cut the rope holding the logs in place where Daichi's fellow coworkers were standing.**

**To his internal glee Daichi's father raced to protect his two chums from the falling logs as the rope snapped. Daichi stood in the woods a few feet away frozen in horror as the logs cascaded down upon his father.**

**Now Sai had his chance to finish off the Sumeragi line but Tyson had stopped him. Tyson had to go if Sai's mission was ever going to be complete. He didn't have to kill Tyson he just needed him out of the way long enough for him to finish what he started. And that's exactly what he planned to do.**

* * *

**--------------------**

**Mr. Hunt stood staring out the window into the silent abyass of the dawn. The Kitsune Crew's boss had been searching all his life for the Golden Dragon's spirit and it was one the reasons he selected Kyle and the rest of the members of the Kitsune Crew to serve him.**

**Hunt knew all about the Sumeragi family and how they have been chosen as the spirit's enternal guardians. In every new generation of Sumeragi's a child was chosen to be the host to the Golden Dragon's spirit and the pattern continued from that moment on.**

Hunt looked out the window and silently wondered "Sai thought he could pull a trick on me by spelling his last name backwards, but I soon fooled him into my own trap. With a little brainwashing he has become a valuble asset to this operation. Unfortunately Sai doesn't hold the Gold Dragon's spirit that means Daichi does. But now the question is, how do I draw it out into the open?"

**The loud ringing of the desk phone caught the attention of the Kitsune Crew leader and he imedately reached over to pick it up. There was silence for a few minutes and finally a converstation began to brew.**

"Listen closely for the battle of beating wings and then let true darkness sing. When metal slices flesh control will be yours and end will come to the other four, " whispered a dark voice over the phone.

**In the next second the phone line went dead and static to up the silence in the room. For a moment everything stood still and Hunt was wondering who had ever called him and just how they got his number in the first place.**

**A prochecy had just been told and if this mysterious person's prediction proved to be true Daichi was in deeper trouble than he was before.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Trap

**Ch.5: The Trap**

**Daichi yawned as he stretched himself along the wide trunk of a tree. The park was nearly empty and the lake glimmered peacefully in the bright sunlight as Daichi relaxed in the shade. It would only be a minutes till the Board started the tourament up again.**

**Digging in his pocket Daichi pulled out his fully repaired Strata-Dragoon beyblade. Kenny had spent a sleepless night putting Daichi's blade back together and all the effort seemed to be worth it. He even outfitted Strata-Dragoon with a new attack called Valant Light.**

**As Daichi stared at his new and improved beyblade he thought for a minute that he could see the face of his father smiling at him. Tears cascaded down Daichi's cheeks as he thought through what adventures he had traveled to get him this far.**

**Now Daichi had one more promise keep to his father, and that was to save Sai and beat the Kitsune Crew himself. No doubt Tyson would want to help out also. Well let him help, the faster the Kitsune Crew is beaten the faster he'll get his brother back.**

"Well I guess I'd better get going," yawned Daichi lazily standing himself up.

All a sudden a shadow pounced on him from out of nowhere and swiped his blade. Daichi was shocked for a minute for a minute but soon ran after the thief yelling "Hey give that back!"

**With a sprint Daichi took off after the thief. Jumping from boat to boat Daichi crossed the lake with ease and had the thief in his sight in less than a second. The thief was having having trouble manuvering through the trees, but Daichi was a different story.**

**Ever since his father had died Daichi relied on his survival instincts and knew how to pass through the woods of the jungle with no problem at all. Running out of breath the thief started to slow down a bit, but not Daichi.**

**With a yell Daichi jumped on the the thief and grabbed his Strata-Dragoon beyblade out of the person's hand.**

"Ha" laughed Daichi "that'll teach you to mess with me,"

"Don't count on it," mumbled the thief pushing Daichi off and sprinted back into the shadows of the woods.

**Struggling to stand Daichi felt a sense of disappiontment as the thief got away. Just before he could say something though the blare of a speaker suddenly cut through the momentary silence.**

"In light of the situation that had occured during the first round of the touraments yesterday the Kitsune Crew was banned from BBA Staduim for almost killing another beyblade member. This team will not be allowed to reenter the tourament. However, Mr. Hunt has requested their be a short preliminary match to show that nothing is wrong with the tourament. The blader facing this mystery opponent will be selected randomly from a hat so there's no need to worry. Have fun and let it rip!"

**Daichi smiled as Mr. Dickenson stopped making the announcements. With the Kitsune Crew banned from the staduim and a random drawing there was no reason to doubt that Daichi was safe from the Kitsune Crew's clutches.**

**Minutes later Daichi was sitting by his friends in the staduim waiting for the random drawing to get underway. Tyson looked over at Daichi hoping againist all hope that Daichi wouldn't get picked, but apparently fate had different plans and Daichi's name was drawn.**

**Mr. Hunt grinned wickedly when he heard Daichi's name called. Thundra had done a perfect job of rigging the draw box in order to make Daichi the winner. Getting Daichi to win was only the first step, the second step would be tougher.**

**As Daichi approached the dish his opponent did also, and when he did almost everybody in the staduim stopped and gasped. Kai's eyes narrowed when he saw Zorro step up towards the dish.**

"Hey" said the announcer just as surprised as everyone else in the room "aren't you a member of the Kitsune Crew too?"

"Was" said Zorro "after seeing how Sai nearly killed Daichi over here I quit,"

There was a breif moment of mumbling among the Board members if they could trust Zorro's story to be true. Mr. Hunt added his own personal opinion.

"Come on let the kid have a chance" said Hunt "he quit his team and has my full permission to start off this tourament with a bang. Or do you guys simply wish to have a riot in the streets if this tourament does not continue?"

Everyone on the Board turned to Mr. Dickenson to hear what he had to say. Mr. Dickenson nodded and said "Fine,"

**With that statement the match between Daichi and Zorro resumed. The two beyblades swung wildly around in the dish each trying not the other one out. Zorro grinned at seeing the frustrated look on Daichi's face.**

"What's wrong Sumeragi..." asked Zorro " Caracutus got your tounge?!"

**A bright blue light suddenly illuminated from Zorro's beyblade revealing his bitbeast Caracutus. Caracutus turned out to be a big, blue, hawk-like bitbeast with razor sharp wings and talons. The reason the wings were razor sharp is because they had tips of metal on each of the bird's flight feathers.**

"Strata-Dragoon!" yelled Daichi revealing his own golden dragon.

"Screeching Wind!" yelled Zorro to his bitbeast. Caracutus screeched and looped through the air once charging at Strata-Dragoon. For a moment if you look close enough you would notice that the blue hawk had transformed into a blue, firey wolf.

Daichi would not be beaten as he screamed out Strata-Dragoon's new attack. "Valant Light!"

**As the two beyblade's collided everyone in the staduim had to sheild their eyes as a brillant light filled the entire arnea. The light was so bright it made the sun look like a candle flame. When it finally faded however the same question was going through everyone's mind. Who had won?**

**After a moment of ajusting to the change of light all eyes turned to the arnea and cheers soon flooded through the stands when they saw who had won.**

"And the winner is Daichi from BBA Revolution!" creied the announcer.

**Tyson's team cheered, but Kai wasn't smiling during the whole celebration of Daichi's victory. Kai's suspions about Zorro were confirmed when the time came for the bladers shake hands.**

"Great match," said Zorro with no trace of emotion in his voice as he shook Daichi's hand. Before Daichi could say anything back though he suddenly slumped to the ground unconious. Seeing this Tyson and the rest of gang started to rush to Daichi's aid.

"Stay out of this," said Zorro throwing some kind of pellets on the floor, smoke instantly filled the room. When it cleared both Daichi and Zorro were gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long updating, I had a little bit of writer's block. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Trails of Dark Angel

**Ch.6: Trails of Dark Angel**

" Daichi!" yelled Tyson in despiar.

" O.K. that's enough" said Kai pulling a glowing gold medallion out his pocket " Stop!"

A brillant light flashed through the room and when it subsided everyone was frozen in place. Kai had literally just stopped time. The beyblader never new that once Mr. Sumergai gave it to him years ago that he would ever have to use it.

**(Flash Back)**

Back then Kai was just about anti-social than ever when Mr. Sumeragi stopped by the marketplace one time in order to get some tools he needed at the lumber camp where he worked.

Just as he was paying for the tools some thugs came out an ally, stole his wallet, and ran in Kai's direction. Unleashing Drawser Kai was able to trip up the two thieves and leave them for the authorities to handle.

" Thanks for the help" said Mr. Sumeragi pulling a medallion out of his pocket " here, take this as a token of my gratitude,"

" What is it?" said Kai looking over the medallion he now held in his hand.

" A time medallion" said Mr. Sumeragi " one of the five sacred medallions used by the guardians of the Five Sacred Bit Beasts. From your beyblade I can easily tell that you are one of thier guardians,"

" Five?" said Kai " isn't there only Four Sacred Bit Beasts?"

" Oh no" said Mr. Sumeragi " there were five, and the fifth one had the most power out of the other bitbeasts combined. For years the Golden Dragon has been passed down in my family from generation to generation, and soon my son Daichi will possess the Fifth Sacred Bit Beast,"

" I guess that Bit Beast would be pretty impressive," said Kai pocketing the medallion. He was fixing to walk away when Mr. Sumeragi stopped him in his tracks.

" Wait" said Mr. Sumeragi " there's a dark force that will stop at nothing to obtian the Golden Dragon's power. Guard the Time Medallion with your life, and if anything ever happens to me please protect Daichi as well,"

**(End Flash Back)**

" I made a promise that I can't deny" thought Kai " but still I won't be able to find Daichi on my own. Who can I trust to go with me? I can only break one out of the Time Medallion's spell,"

Kai's eyes scanned around the room looking for someone he knew he could trust not reveal anything they would find out about the Sumeragi family. What he found was Tala.

Despite a few set backs Tala and Daichi had developed a kind of friendly rivalry, plus unlike Tyson, Tala didn't blab all that much. Placing a hand on Tala Kai shook him out of the trance.

" Wha... Kai?... what happened?" said Tala stunned.

" There's not much time to explian" said Kai " how's your instincts?"

" They're fine why do you ask?" said Tala.

" The Kitsune Crew has kidnapped Daichi" said Kai " and I need to know where they have taken him fast. Use Wolborg's nose and track Daichi's scent. We need to find Daichi before the Golden Dragon is released,"

" Alright" said Tala shooting out Wolborg " but you have some serious explianing to do on the way,"

**----------------------------------**

Meanwhile Daichi was just recovering from the smokescreen, but when his eyes opened he wasn't in the staduim anymore, he was in some kind of lab, and trapped in a glass tube to boot.

Strata-Dragoon lay outside Daichi's cell on a metal table where some scientist was scanning it with a laser. Daichi when in a fury when he saw what was happening to Strata-Dragoon.

" Hey, stop that!" yelled Daichi pounding his fists againist his glass cell " leave Strata- Dragoon alone,"

" My, my what spirit you have," came an eerie unexpected voice.

Daichi turned and said in surprise " Ah! Mr. Hunt?"

" A startling surprise I'm sure" said Mr. Hunt grinning evilly " I've after the Golden Dragon's power for years, and now my son and his friends have finally delievered him to me,"

" You leave Strata-Dragoon alone!" yelled Daichi.

" Don't worry" said Mr. Hunt " I have something in mind for you too,"

With that Mr. Hunt snapped his fingers allowing his son Kyle to come in holding a metal ring in his hand. The glass tube was lifted away from Daichi and while Mr. Hunt restrained the boy's arms Kyle slipped the metal ring onto Daichi's wrist.

Mr. Hunt nodded his head at the sciencetist sitting nearby signalling him to push the button before Daichi could break free. The sciencetist obligued and seconds later a howl of pain split through the air, and it was coming from Daichi.


End file.
